Heading into the Crystal room/The Regi Trio attacks/The Red blobs appear/Ash, Spyro and others get swallowed/Mew revives Everyone
Here's the scene where they head to the Crystal Room, But the Regi trio and the Red Blobs attack Lucario, Then the Red Blobs swallow Ash, Kidd, Spyro and the others, Then Mew touches the Crystal and revives everyone in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (The heroes are now running in the cave) Banks: '''Your in luck. There's an exit route just a little above you. '''Kidd Summers: '''Copy that. (They see the light) '''Ash Ketchum: I think that's sunlight! Meowth: We're gonna be okay. Takato Matsuki: We're almost there. (They entered a room full of crystals) Lucario: I'll look for a way up. Nigel Uno: '''Got it. Before the Red Blobs find us. (Before Lucario can look a way out, Registeel appears out of nowhere grabbing him with it's hand) '''Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Hunter: '''Watch out! '''Nigel Uno: '''What on earth?! (More red blobs appears beginning to swallow the heroes) '''Lucario: Ash! (Gets shocked by Registeel's shockwave) Spyro: '''Hunter! We're stuck! Get us out now! '''Hunter: '''I can't! It won't break free! My arms are stuck like Jell-o! (Kidd brings out her Pokeballs releasing two Weavile) '''Kidd Summers: I'm afraid this is good-bye. (The blob swallows Kidd whole and so as Spyro and Hunter) Emerl: Kidd, no! Gmerl: Spyro! Hunter! (Ash brings out his Pokeballs releasing Phanpy and Swellow) Emerl: Ash, no! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Emerl! You can't save me, just take care of yourselves and all the others. I'll miss you guys, I love you. (The red blob continues to swallow Ash only to leave his arm and his hand as Pikachu, Grovyle and Phanpy grabs his hand trying to pull him out while Meowth watches in horror and so as Mew) Takuya Kanbara: Good-bye, cruel world! (The red blob swallows Takuya completely) Koji Minamoto: '''See ya, Brother! '''Koichi Kimura: '''You too, Koji! (The two red blobs swallows Koji and Koichi completely) '''Guilmon: Takato! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon save yourself! I'll miss you! (The red blob swallows Takato completely) Lucario: Ash! (Lucario jumps off Registeel's hands and runs to help but it was too late. The blobs already swallow the heroes leaving the crystals turn red to blue. Ash's Pokemon cries over their trainer while Lucario watches in sadness) Emerl: (In Leonardo's voice) No! Please! Guilmon: '''Oh, Takato... (sobs) '''Gmerl: '''Spyro... he's gone. '''Guilmon: Why would they do such a thing to our friends?! (Mew picks up Ash's hat and shows it to Pikachu and the other Pokemon. Mew sees Pikachu crying, then it closes releasing it's aura, it drop Ash's hat and then touches the blue crystal turning it green and starts to reviving everyone) Terriermon: Henry! (Hugs Henry) Henry Wong: Terriermon! Rika Nonaka: Renamon! (Hugs Renamon) Renamon: Rika, you're okay! Ed: '''Double-D! You’re alive! '''Numbuh 3: '''We're alive! '''Numbuh 5: '''Thank goodness we're saved. '''SpongeBob: And didn't get digested that's for sure. (The green blob revives Kidd as her two Weavile hugs her, next the green blobs releases the heroes along with Ash, as Pikachu was happy and hugs him) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Guilmon: Takato! Takako Matsuki: '''Guilmon! (As they hug each other) '''Guilmon: '''I thought I lost you! '''Hunter: '''You okay, Spyro? '''Spyro: '''Yeah, Thanks! '''Takato Matsuki: Glad everyone's alright. (Ash's Pokemon pounce on Ash in reunion while Lucario, Emerl and Gmerl are so happy to see they're friends are okay. Regirock, Regice and Registeel saw the whole thing and realized the heroes are not a threat to the tree of beginning as they leave) Gmerl: Where are they going? Emerl: I don't know. It looks like Regirock, Regice and Registeel finally realized we're not a threat to the tree of beginning anymore. Hunter: '''I see that. (Kidd returns her Weavile back her Pokeballs) '''Ash Ketchum: Why do you think we we're set free? Meowth: ''''Cause Mew had a chat with that old tree. Told them you weren't nasty germs after all. '''Ash Ketchum: Really, Meowth? Kidd Summers: Okay, now I understand why Mew lives here. Guilmon: Why? Kidd Summers: Mew and the tree of beginning are synbiotic creatures. They depend on each other for survival. Takato Matsuki: That's great! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Death scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes